Star Wars: Episode 1: Phantom Menaces
by americanjediknight2012
Summary: No sooner than they have defeated the First Evil, the Scoobies get transported to the Star Wars Galaxy courtesy of Spike's amulet, of whom survived Sunnydale's destruction. The Scoobies find out they have new destinies in store them and new allies.
1. Introduction

**Star Wars: Episode 1: Phantom Menaces**

**A Buffy and Star Wars crossover-** Hey there, my name is Luis and I am a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and a Star Wars fan and I thought of how fun it would be if I would created a Star Wars and Buffy crossover. I don't own Buffy nor do I own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LucasFilm, Ltds and 20th Century Fox, while Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon and it is a property of Kazui Enterprises and also 20th Century Fox. Now please sit back and enjoy the store


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Buffy, Dawn and the rest of the Scoobies look at the crater of what used to be Sunnydale, glad that they succeeded in defeating the First Evil, but also sad to leave the only life they have ever known behind. Buffy breathes a sigh of relief, thinking about her various experiences over the years, thinking about the day she first met Willow and Xander, about finally crushing the Master's bones with a sledgehammer, and the time she killed the Judge inside of Sunnydale Mall with a rocket launcher. She also thinks about her high graduation and about how she had to blow up the school to kill the Mayor, and about how she first revealed to Riley that she was the Slayer. She even thinks about the night she jumped into the portal to save Dawn and then her subsequent resurrection, and how she had claw her way out of her grave of how frightening it was to see Willow kill Warren.

As they are all walking back to the school bus, they fail to notice the large beam of blue light shooting into the sky from the bottom of the crater and shooting into the sky headed right for them. They also fail to see the vampire once known as Spike staring at the Sun, totally surprised as he climbs up the side of the crater rather drunkenly, completely in disbelief that he is still alive. In a matter of minutes he makes it out of the crater, and runs up to them. The blue light coming from the center of the crater, splits into three groups of different colored lights and envelopes in them all in three different groups. Buffy and Dawn are surprised as they suddenly find themselves enveloped in red light, and then they disappear.

"What the hell?" Buffy says surprised, as Dawn holds her hand and they hug one another and close their eyes as they suddenly disappear.

"What in the bloody sam hill is?" is all Giles says, as him, Spike, Willow and Xander are all enveloped in blue light.

"Oh bullocks!" is all Spike says, and then he disappears along with them.

"Ah,Hell no!" says Faith, as her, Robin, Andrew and Kennedy" are also enveloped in green light, and they too, disappear.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Buffy and Dawn lay sprawled out in the middle of a sand dune, feeling an intense blast of heat and surge of breeze ruffle their clothes and their hair. They both groan and moan as they try to sit up, but the wind is so strong that they have to sit there. But after finally struggling for a few minutes they get their footing and they stand up and look around them, startled to see miles and miles of sand dunes as tall as their house, and rocky outcroppings in the background. Dawn then looks up and is very startled at she sees.

"Uh Buffy?" she says poking Buffy in the shoulder, "Look up!"

"What is it Dawn?" she asks annoyed. Then she sees it. Two identical suns in the sky that are shining bright yellow light at them. Buffy about, falls over. "What the hell?" she asks. "Two suns?"

"Where are we Buffy?" asks Dawn, suddenly scared and worried, What happened to our friends?" she asks scared, pacing around on the sand dune.

"I don't know Dawn, but we need to be calm so we can figure this out," says Buffy.

"I wonder if it could have something to do with that amulet that Angel gave you," asks Dawn.

"It could have been, he did after all get it from Wolfram & Hart, and they really can't be trusted," says Buffy sighing. "It could have also been the First Evil, this could have been its final revenge! It looks like they have sent us to another planet entirely!

"We need water and shelter fast," says Dawn.

"Come on Dawn, I am sure if we keep walking, we will find something," she says.

Several hours later, they run across something that appears to be an old broken down speeder, Buffy uses her strength to bust down the door, hoping to find food, water and information.

"Stop right there!" says a deep male voice, she backs up slowly and sees a Twi'lek male in brown clothing holding a blaster pistol aimed at her mid-section.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I was just looking for food and water, my sister and I are lost, just put the gun down, and we talk about this!" says Buffy.

"You mean this sister?", says a skinny tall Rodian wearing a red vest!" Buffy turns around to see a green scaled alien followed by another large Gamorrean male, and a Falleen female in dark blue clothing with a white ponytail handling Dawn.

_Pirates, _thought Buffy. _We walked right into a trap set up by pirates. _

"Wow, you're a real tough guy aren't you? You must be to be to pick on some defenseless girl. She didn't do anything to you. Why don't you let her go, and face me instead?"

"Wrong answer girl," He takes a large dagger out of his pocket that has all sorts of weird symbols on it and stabs Dawn in the shoulder with it, drawing blood.

"Owwww! Buffy help!" screams Dawn. With that, Buffy springs into action, she grabs the hands of pistol pointed at her and breaks them, then delivers a swift kick to the mid-section of the Twi'lek male pointing the gun at her, and he goes flying through the air onto a large sand dune.

The Gamorrean and the Falleen female respond by opening fire on her, and she bobs and weaves and ducks one shot after the other, until she finally gets grazed in the shoulder by a stray blaster bolt. "Yow!" she says. _I can't keep dodging like this, I have to figure something out, or I will get hit again. If I can shoot a rocket launcher I can shoot this thing,_ she thinks.

Buffy jumps up in the air and lands where the man she had taken down, is still gripping his blaster pistol ; and she proceeds to break all of his fingers as she snaps each one back to get his pistol. "I need this! Oh I am sorry, did that hurt?" Buffy says sarcastically.

"You bitch!" he says in his native tongue. Buffy looks back at him and shrugs, and leaps behind the speeder for support. She examines the pistol trying to figure out how to use it, and when she does opens fire back on fat Gammorrean and the Falleen woman. She nails the Falleen woman in the chest until there is only her and the Gammorrean left., and she nails him too. He lets out an ear-splitting shriek and goes down for the count.

"Dawn, use what I taught you!" she says. With that, Dawn's fear subsides, and she turns around and knees him in the groin and then punches him the face. He returns the favor by head-butting her and knocking her senseless. Buffy then leaps up on him and grabs him by the neck hoisting" him a foot off the ground, the skinny Rodian struggles for air, clutching at his throat with his hands, and then she tosses him like a ragdoll into a sand dune and grabs his blaster pistol in her hands and crushes it.

The Rodian takes out a short dagger out of his hip pocket, and screams at Buffy lunging at her with the dagger, but after using her natural Slayer reflexes, she sidesteps his attack and flips him over on his side again, grabbing his wrist and shattering it, making the Rodian scream out in pain and rage. The knife falling out of his hand, he reaches down and tries to grip the knife again with his other hand only to find the knife swiped in mid-air by Buffy.

"It's over Green Jeans, now you better start talking, and use English please," she says.

"Ha, ha, stupid human! I won't tell you anything!" The Rodian chuckles.

"Fine, I will break your other hand then!" Buffy says, as she proceeds to walk up to the Rodian.

"Wait, wait, ok. What do you want to know?" he says.

"For starters, where are we, what planet is this called?" Buffy asks.

"Tatooine," he says. "Didn't you know?" he sneers.

"Secondly, who are you and why did you attack us?" she asks.

"That's none of your damn business," he says laughing.

"I disagree. You're pretty damn confident for a guy with a broken wrist and no other weapons, plus no friends," she remarks. "Maybe I ought to break the other wrist and show you-

She turns around to see an elaborate speeder of some kind, speeding toward her and three speeder bikes with individuals clothed in clothing with strange looking Sun insignias on them. There appears to be at least four individuals in the speeder alone by itself, and three individuals a piece on each bike. They all look to be heavily armed.

The Rodian laughs, "It looks like you lost after all, girls! Ha ha! Stupid hum-", and with that Buffy snap his other wrist, too, making him scream out in pain and fury.

Buffy goes over to Dawn, and rouses her up, and the two of them try to make a run for it, until they are both shot by stun guns, in which case the two of them are herded into a speeder, and then the speeder and the speeder bikes all zoom across the desert to what appears to be a large ship of strange design. Several minutes later, the occupants of the speeder and the speeder bikes all converge into the mouth of the ship and the ship lifts off into the Tatooine sky and takes off.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giles, Willow, Xander, and Spike all lay sprawled out from one another a short distant apart, groaning, and moaning, as they struggle to get up, while taking a look at their surroundings. They look around and discover they are in the middle of a beautiful village like area, where birds are chirping and ahead there is a large lake, surrounded by various trees.

"I think we're dead," says Xander as he struggles to get up, noticing his and everyone else's surroundings. "We'd have to be in order to be in surroundings like these," he says as he looks around.

"Yes, that would appear so," says Giles. "Oh my Lord, Spike! You're alive? How?" Giles says. They turn around notice that Spike is standing there, blinking his eyes a few times, still completely amazed that he is still alive.

"It appears so, Watcher, I wonder what happened," he says.

"Are you still a vampire?" asks Willow, with her eyes narrowed, a bit.

Spike suddenly morphs his face into its vampire form and growls, fangs bared. "Yep, I am still a vamp."

"A big question I have is, how in the hell are you able to be outside in direct sunlight? You should be nothing dust right now," says Giles.

"I don't know, I wonder if this was because of the amulet. It had to have been. Angel and I never really got along at times, but he wouldn't do anything like this to me," he says.

"Well, we need to put that aside for now, and find out where we are and how to um, well how to get back to Earth," says Willow as she looks up in the air, and sees three of Naboo's three moons in the sky.

"I cannot believe this!" says Xander, as he slides a hand across his cheek. Giles and Spike are likewise stunned. Could the First Evil been responsible for their current predicament? Could it have really sent them to another dimension entirely as a failsafe in case they managed to defeat it?

"Yes, yes of course, we do need to find a way to get back to Earth, it is possible that the same could have happened to Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Robin, Kennedy, and Andrew, as well. The first course of action is to find information, food, water and shelter. So, um, I guess we all need to start walking," says Giles, taking off his glasses, cleaning them and starting off walking. "I am sure we will find some friendly soul to give us assistance, in this um, gorgeous environment,"

"Wait, hey Willow, if you can still use your magic, then maybe you can open a portal," says Xander, thoughtfully. "Whenever you sent Buffy back in time to meet the dudes who created the First Slayer, then maybe you could do this. Plus, after you touched the Scythe and merged it with your magic, something happened, maybe you got more power or something, in any case, it's worth a shot." Xander says thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I can try I guess," she says as she stops opens up her hands and tries to create a portal in mid-air. She opens her hands, closes her eyes and concentrates, her hair turning white and her eyes turning white as she summons the energy needed to create a portal, not realizing that she has made clouds gather and the sky darken.

People walking around in the street, stop and stare at the sky, alarmed at its sudden darkening as a small swirling white poo of energy in mid-air appears and starts to spin counterclockwise. People start coming out of their houses, alarmed as they all start to look at the sky. Willow is struggling to keep to portal stable, which is now the size of a tire, but the strain is becoming too much for her, as her nose starts to bleed, and sweat comes off her brow.

"Willow, maybe that was a bad idea, people are starting to notice what is going on they don't look very thrilled," Xander says, as people start to converge on them while looking at the portal. Soon, they are all surrounded by Naboo Security Officials, and a tall strongly built African-American male in his 40s steps forward, apparently angry at the disruption of the peace.

"What is going on here? Who are you people? Why are you creating such a distraction in this city?" he says, glaring at the four of them.

"Sir, we can explain, you see here is-" Giles says apologetically.

"You better start to explain fast and do so now! This is a peaceful city and a peaceful planet, it's too peaceful to be bothered by the likes of people like you! Look at the distraction you have created here!" he gestures with his hands.

A crowd has now gathered, as the portal continues to get bigger. Lightening and energy starts to crackle inside of the center of the portal, of which is now only about twelve above the ground, and is steadily lowering itself. Suddenly a bolt of energy strikes a statue on the side of the road, obliterating it and sending small pieces of it into the air. Several people scream and run back into their homes as well as away from the scene.

"Whoa, our bad!" says Spike, hands in the air, "I swear we will pay for that!" He says.

Willow, gets distracted by her accidental destruction of the statue and turns in the direction of it, but when she does so, she accidentally loses control of the portal. "Damn, I almost, almost," and then she passes out, "had it," she moans, then passes out, and Xander catches her. "Oh my God, Willow!" he says. "I am so sorry Willow, I am so sorry,"he says. The magical portal disappears, and everything seemingly returns back to normal.

"Xander, she is going to be ok, her pulse is good, she is still breathing, she just fainted from the strain," says Giles.

"Anyone mind telling me what is going on here?" says the irritated security guard.

"Yes, yes, of course, may we do it on private?" says Giles.

"Yes, follow me the private chambers in the Theed Palace," he says flatly. "Before we go, guards, search them for weapons and identification, confiscate anything you see that is out of the ordinary, and put it in this bag, he says holding it up."Don't search the female, just the males,but be sure to search her whenever she wakes up," he says eyeing them all. Giles, Xander, and Spike all hold up their hands, as the security guards do as they are told. "Hey be careful with my cigs, mate!" Spike says. The guards ignore them and continue to search.

"Sir, these men have strange identification. None of their IDs match anything that is issued by the Republic," a young recruit with a metal chip on the side of his face says.

"How so, Recruit Typho?" he says. "Well, sir for starters, the name of their identification is a white piece of hard substance, and it has the name of their home planet, "California" at the very top of it," he says.

"Planet California? I have never heard of such a name, no matter, we will find out more about them in the palace, if you and your fellow guards are done searching them, lead the way, and put two guards each on the older gentleman with the glasses, and three extra guards on the gentleman with the spiked blonde hair, there is something strange about him, now go!" he says.

"Yes, Sir!" he says, turning and motioning for Giles, Spike, Xander, with Willow in his arms, to follow him to the Imperial Palace.

About 15 minutes later, they all arrive at the doors of Imperial Palace, and Captain Panaka steps in front of the door and punches in a code. The door opens promptly, and they all walk through a large corridor into a secure room with what appears to be royalty seated in front of them, with a large veranda area, several feet across the room.

"Captain Panaka, did you find out the source of that strange activity in Theed Plaza?" asks the Queen of Naboo, a young teenage girl in white face paint and adorn in multi-colored clothing. "Captain Panaka what is going on here? Who are these people? Are they source of that mysterious activity?

"Yes, your highness, they were, in fact, they were just going to volunteer this information themselves," he says, matter-of-factly, smirking at all of them.

"Were you or were you not the source of the strange activity in the plaza of my city?" the Queen asks them.

"Yes, your um Highness, we were, and I would like to apologize on behalf of my young friends, here says Giles, politely bowing before the Queen. My name is Rupert Giles, and these are my young colleagues and former students Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and Spike, my colleague and assistant. My student Willow has um, mystical abilities, and she was trying to open a portal to send us home. We are a from a planet far away called Earth, and we just want to go home. Ourselves and another student of mine fight evil and right wrongs on our home planet and we just finished fighting a major evil that was about to take over the planet on our home world, and not too long after we finished fighting it, something happened and we woke up in the plaza of your home planet.

"Hello your highness!" Xander says bowing. "Wilow here would like to introduce herself, but at the moment she can't she passed out from trying to do a spell that could us home." he says curtly.

"Hey there your Highness, my name is Spike and I am a vampire, I drink blood in order to survive, but I am not evil or bad or anything like that anymore. I actually died helping save the day, and I should be nothing but a pile of ashes right now, but for some reason here I am. Um, this sounds weird an' everything, but do your mates here have any blood?"

"Well, Rupert, I don't know what to say right now, I do want to thank you for being honest with me. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. I have never honestly heard of your planet, but I I will make sure that we will do all we can towards helping you. I do have private living quarters for the four of you to stay at as long as you like. I will be sending my handmaiden Padme to help you with any needs you may have.

"I would like to introduce myself now, my name is Queen Amidala and this is my planet, and it's called Naboo. Naboo is a very peaceful planet, I was born here and I love it. This is my personal bodyguard, Sabe and my handmaidens, Padme, Nariss, Alasi, and Kora. This is the head of my security agency Captain Panaka, and his nephew, Gregar Typho the newest member of my Security agency." Both Captain Panaka and Gregar Typho wave at the four of them. "Sio Bibble here, is one of the many council members I have that supports me," she finishes. Sio Bibble also waves at them

"Captain Panaka, this woman needs medical attention immediately place a transmission to my medical droid staff to take her to the Palace Infirmary, and have them take care of her needs. Now that we have finished our introductions, Padme, please show our guests to their living chambers. I will be calling you later this afternoon, please relax, right now I have a meeting with our planetary Senator and representative, Finis Valorum. Private Typho, please make sure I am not to be disturbed during this meeting. Thank you," she says.

"Yes, my Queen," he says politely.

Padme, introduces herself, "Hello everyone, my name is Padme Naberrie and I will be showing you to your living quarters, so please follow me!"

Two medical droids come out with a stretcher that hovers above the ground, and Giles, helps Xander heave Willow onto the stretcher, while Spike holds the floating stretcher, which makes a soft humming sound. The medical droids take Willow off to the Palace Infirmary so her injuries can be treated. Two Naboo Security Guards, split up and walk with the medical droids carrying the floating, and humming stretcher.

The three men take a last look at Willow as she is gently carted off to the Infirmary in the opposite direction, while two Naboo Security Guards walk alongside the floating stretcher.

"Don't worry about your friend, she is in good hands," says Padme. "Now please follow me."

Several minutes of silence erupt between all of them, as Giles, Xander, and Spike all walk up a short flight of stairs into massive stone, and elaborately built palace living quarters, that looks to be about half the size of the Sunnydale Mall.

"So, what is your planet like?" she asks them once they get to their quarters.

"It's not as advanced as yours is, we only have one moon and we've only been there a few times, but we send up a lot of probes and stuff like that. Earth is noisy, crowded, and polluted in some areas," says Xander.

"We have different nations on Earth, we also have seven continents, but only six of them are able to be lived on. The seventh one is too cold and icy to live on. Earth is 75% water and its salt water, we have processing devices that make it drinkable and usable. We don't communicate with races of other planets because we don't have the technology to do so, and we are far from being peaceful, all of the nations that I told you about constantly argue and bicker with one another, and in the past wars have broken out because of several serious problems that arose. The nation we live in has just declared war with another nation, because some of its inhabitants formed a terrorist group and they launched an attack against us in the name of their religion about a year and a half ago. Our nation tried to solve things diplomatically but this other nation didn't want to hear it and it wasn't long before another terrorist attack was attempted but it failed, so we went to war," says Giles sadly.

Padme sat there, almost about ready to cry," I am so sorry to hear that Giles, that is horrible. But here are your living quarters, I will send for some tailors to come here and measure your sizes for clothing. I will see if I can retrieve your identification cards from Captain Panaka, but I think he may have given them to the Queen.

Padme led them to a corridor with four rooms, one room was set aside for Willow, whenever she comes to, and the three other rooms for Giles, Xander, and Spike. All four rooms are across and diagonal from one another and they all look the same. The three of them retire to their rooms and sleep for most of the day until they are roused by Padme and two other handmaidens, of whom each one knocks on their respective doors and lets them know that their friend Willow is fine and she will be coming to her private living quarters in several minutes.

"Is the Queen still in her meeting?" asks Giles out of curiousity.

"Yes I am afraid she is, is there something I can help you with?" asks Padme.

"Yes, I just had more questions about the planet is all, but that is-"

"Oh no! No NO!" says Willow, holding onto the wall for dear life.

Willow and Spike go to catch her, "Wills, what's wrong?" asks Xander.

"There is something very bad about to happen to the Queen and Chancellor Valorum!" We have to go stop it!, and with that, Willow magically snaps her fingers, and they are all magically teleported to the Queen's personal and private meeting chambers in front of a surprised Chancellor Valorum and an irritated Queen Amidala.

"How did you get in here?" she asks irritated. "Chancellor I apologize, please hold on!" she says looking at him.

"Chancellor, your Highness, get down now!" says Willow, her eyes turning white and her hair white as well. Giles, Xander, and Spike all shield the queen from what is about to happen, as two destroyer droids crash through the two front window and try to open fire on the Queen and Chancellor, as well as everyone else in the room.

Willow, forms a force field around herself that absorbs the laser fire coming from the killer droids, and then with a magical command shoots a barrage of energy and lightning blasts at the droids, pounding their force-fields until they both make pops as they are overheated and , and then all of a sudden Willow raises her hands and they both crash into one another repeatedly until they both make a loud resonating boom as they explode, sending debris in all directions.

"You saved us!" says the Queen and Chancellor looking at Willow with awe."All of you, you saved us!"

"I saw them kill you in my mind!" says Willow. "They crashed into the room, and they were going to kill the both of you!" she says.

Just then Captain Panaka, Private Typho, and a lot of other Naboo come into the room, hearing the commotion.

"What happened my Queen?" asks Captain Panaka.

"Two destroyer droids tried to kill assassinate myself and Chancellor Valorum!" says Queen.

"I apologize for my failure to not have been here, I would have prevented it if I was," says Captain Panaka.

"No apology necessary," Captain Panaka. "This was a most unexpected event, I need to go to Coruscant to discuss this matter further."Please thank our new guests here because they saved us," says the Queen.

Captain Panaka bent over the inspect the droid debris, "I think this was the work of the Trade Federation!" he says. "We will have to be on guard more, they have been really uncooperative about a coming trade agreement, but we can't just accuse them of this, it could have been anyone, but we still more proof.

"Captain, I was thinking that our new guests may be of some use to us! They deserve our gratitude, we will assist them in getting back to Earth any way we can. Rupert Giles, how would the four of you like to be employed in my service? You are all honest, kind, and seem to have a variety of skills." Says the Queen thoughtfully.

"Well, your Highness, I say yes, any assistance you can offer us, we can greatly give back in return. This is most interesting as well, I would like to learn more about your culture, and the um, galaxy as well, as would my colleagues, we would all gladly like to offer you assistance," says Rupert Giles, taking off his glasses and wiping them off, rather nervously.

"Splendid," says the Queen flatly. "All of you meet myself and Chancellor Valorum in the morning here my chambers." she says.


End file.
